Living Louder
by It's Just Lara
Summary: Those from the past often haunt our futures.


**If today's the day I die**

 **Lay me down under the lights**

* * *

Frank Longbottom lay on the floor of his home panting in pain. He looked up at the ceiling of his living room and thought about how he was going to paint Alice's, his wife's, favorite constellations up there.

But as he heard Bellatrix Lestrange, a distant relative of his cackle he knew both he and Alice wouldn't get out of this.

"Now Longbottom," the deranged woman cooed, "What happened to the dark lord." Frank wheezed as his brown eyes looked to Alice who was passed out due to the immense pain they put her through

His eyes then drifted back to woman with had a mop of curly black hair atop her head and smiled, his teeth caked with blood.

"He's dead." And then there was pain.

* * *

 **Let me fall in love**

 **Let me save a life**

* * *

Alice heard Frank yell, 'Take Nev, Allie-run!'

And so she did. She tried to apparate but her body stayed in place so as the blonde mother of one had frustrated and fearful tears well up in her eyes she saw the one-way chest that her mother-in-law Augusta had given her and Frank when they were on the run.

The chest was given to the pair for this very reason. To use so either Alice or Frank could send Neville to his grandmother's just in case he were the child the prophecy foretold, not Harry Potter.

It was small and blue. She rushed forward with Neville in her arms and opened the three locks. She kissed Neville on the head when she heard heavy footsteps draw near.

"I love you." And she all but threw her son in the small chest before locking it up and hoping to high heavens it was frank that was coming down the hall. Not who she thought it was.

* * *

 **And let me lose my voice**

 **Singing all my favorite songs**

 **Let me stare up at the stars**

 **'Cause it's where we all belong**

* * *

Mary McDonald loved the nighttime. She loved when it was pitch black out and she could see each star. When she was little both she and her father would walk out into their back yard every night and pick a star and make up a story. And Even after his passing six years prior she still made time to come outside every night and look at them.

Sirius, not understanding why she did it, had once told her that if she ever wanted to stare at a real star she was always free to look at him. Marlene had hit over the head him immediately after words.

"Mare," Dorcas called from the house, "Get in here, Lily and Marlene want to start telling scary stories-with or without you. Alice can only hold the at bay for so long."

"Coming!" The brunette shouted back. She took one last look at the stars before rushing inside to be with her friends

* * *

 **My heart like a firework in my chest**

 **My only regret is having regrets**

* * *

Peter Pettigrew, little, fat, unloved, untalented Peter Pettigrew.

He used his apple green eyes to trace the new dark mark on his arm. His heart pounded like the train he use to take to school.

"Pettigrew," Peter looked up to see Regulus Black. Regulus was the younger brother to the once removed Sirius Black-a man who thought that ikkle Peter 'wormtail' Pettigrew was the tag along to the group of friends called the Marauders.

"B-Black-or is it Lord Black now that your father has passed?" Peter asked the boy. regulus was two years younger to Peter's nineteen years of age.

"Lord." Peter could see the distaste in the younger man's eyes, the fury locked away behind the cold steel grey.

"Good night Lord Black," Peter bid adieu before walking away from that nights meeting and into the shadows, not hearing regulus mutter the word 'traitor' behind his fleeting figure.

* * *

 **And baby I'm living louder**

 **And dreaming longer, tonight**

 **And baby I'm fighting harder**

 **And loving stronger tonight**

* * *

"I love you." The words slipped out her mouth at the end of the year party. A little liquor on her lips-not enough for her boyfriend to think she was drunk, but just enough for her to have the courage to let it slip out.

Dorcas Meadowes didn't tell many people that. Her mother before her passing, her brother before his. Alice, Lily and Marlene, too, but never Remus. So as the words slipped out her mouth Remus grinned like a man who'd just been told he'd won a hundred or more galleons.

"I love you too," the words were rushed from his mouth as he crushed his lips upon hers. His long fingers threaded through her unamable curls and her skinny arms locked around his neck as they brought one another closer to each other during their kiss.

"Get a room!" Sirius cried, eye his friends with a proud glint in his warm, but still slightly guarded grey eyes.

"I think that is a stupendous idea," Dorcas murmured, pulling away slightly. Remus nodded enthusiastically and the pair hurried up the stairs to his dorm-stopping every few steps to kiss and giggle.

* * *

 **If today's the day I go**

 **Gonna drink with all my friends**

 **Gonna laugh until we cry**

 **As we talk and reminisce**

* * *

"Pass the fire whiskey over here mate," Sirius told James. His hand was outstretched and James saw sitting across their little circle from him.

Him, James, Remus and Peter were huddled up in there dorm on a rainy night. The quartet were all drinking away the stress OWLS brought.

"Here," James handed him the bottle of liquor, almost spilling it. His hand shook from being intoxicated and Remus took James by the shoulder and patted his head once the drunken boy was settled down.

Sirius took a swing, the drink burning the back of his throat.

"Hey do you guys remember when we took on Nott and his cronies?" Sirius laughed.

"Or the time you flirted with Dumbledore to get outta detention?" Peter giggled, falling onto his side at the memory of his dark haired friend trying and almost succeeding in seducing the hundred and something year old headmaster.

"That never happened!" James screeched, causing the chocolate loving boy next to him to jump.

"Yes it did!" Sirius groaned and James shook his head stubbornly like a child. Sirius looked at his three best friends and smiled broadly. Whether it was the drink talking or not all he knew is that if Voldemort killed everyone in the school that very moment Sirius wouldn't care because he had died happy; with them.

* * *

 **And let me kiss a stranger**

 **And rob the local bank**

 **Let me become real rich**

 **So I can give it all away**

* * *

Marlene Mckinnon came from a rather rich family.

So when her mother passed, leaving the nineteen year old orphaned with four older brothers, leaving them to split up the money their mother had left, Marlene had taken only enough to live on before giving the rest of it away, to help those who needed it.

"Oi," Sirius called to Marlene after an Order meeting.

"Yeah, Sirius?" The shaggy haired male scooped up his girlfriend and kissed her hard on her lips.

"What was that for?" She asked him.

"I heard what you did-with your mother's money. It was sweet." Sirius smiled softly at her and Marlene blushed, her freckles almost blended right in with the red that had now overtaken her face.

"Thanks," and she kissed him just as hard as before, because a Sirius that didn't tease her, or her friends, or make her want to pull her hair out, was almost like a stranger was talking to her, and any day of the week she'd rather have an annoying Sirius than one who didn't bicker or prank her.

* * *

 **When you've got your breath inside your head**

 **Every day's a second chance**

 **If I wake up with a beating heart**

 **Will I stand or will I fall?**

* * *

Reus had woken up in pain. He was on a cot in an all white room when the previous night had come back-the full moon.

He couldn't remember much of the previous night but he knew why there were bandages wrapped around his upper arm, butterfly bandages right above his left eyebrow, and cast around his hand.

His head buried itself deeper and deeper into the pillows and he sighed.

"Remus!" His blue eyes shot over to the door to see Dorcas Meadowes.

As he sat up he saw that Dorcas, his house mate and girlfriend was walking towards him with a serious facial expression. The sixteen year old boy opened his mouth to ask what was wrong when she flung her arms around his neck.

"Next time go easy on yourself Lupin. Otherwise I'll have to kill you," she muttered into his shoulder, which was covered with a white tee-shirt.

"Will do Doe," Remus muttered into her hair-it looked like caramel due to the sun shining in from the windows. And she looked like an angel.

* * *

 **'Cause we're all just kids**

 **Who grew up way too fast**

* * *

James Potter, when asked about how old he was always had to think about it.

Sure he was twenty, but most of the times it didn't feel that way. He felt older.

He was fighting the front lines in a war started by a mad man. His both parents were dead by the time he turned eighteen, and he had been married to the love of his life the year before that, and now he and his wife were expecting their first child.

"Hello Padfoot," James greeted his best friend and brother in all but blood as they fought back to back on the battlefield.

"Hi Prongs!" Sirius called back as he blocked a spell from the enemy.

"No clue what Lil's cooking up for dinner, do you?" Sirius asked James as the darker skinned male sent a curse that blew a Death Eater to pieces.

'Stake-I think, why? Are you and Marley plaining coming over tonight?" Most order members were so use to the blood and gore of fighting that it was common for them to make dinner plans while fighting.

James proposed while battling with Lily at his side.

"Think so, that a problem?"

"No, Moony and Meadowes are supposed to visit tonight so Meadowes could give Lily a check up.

"You forgot about me?" Sirius replied in mock anger as he sent the man or woman he was battling flying.

"Never!" James laughed. Even before age twenty he'd never forget about a friend.

* * *

 **Yeah the good die young**

 **But the great will always last**

* * *

Lily Evans, even in the muggle world growing up, heard the term 'Only the good die young' and 'Legends get remembered'. Lily always swore she'd do something amazing, so everyone would know her name.

And after she found out she was a witch she was even more determined to make an impact in the world.

So after her death she found it almost sickening how for a split second she wanted to change history and stop herself every time she'd decre to her mother, father or sister, or friends on how she's become famous.

But then she remembered that it was because of her love for her son that people would remember her and as James took her hand to wait for their on and friends in the afterlife, she was sure that dying for Harry was the best thing she'd ever done.


End file.
